Reconciliation
by SupermegafoxyawesomehotDC
Summary: Different ways for Kurt & Blaine to get back together. Because we all know they're meant to be. Prompts accepted.
1. Serenade

Serenade

I'm walking through McKinley's corridors looking for Blaine, I must talk to him, tell him how I feel, I know he still feels the same way about me, he's showed me how sorry he is and how much he wants us to get back together, and truth is, I want that too.

"Hey Kurt" I hear him calling for me so I turn around, and there he is, gorgeous as always. "Can you come with me; I wanted to talk to you".

"Oh, I actually wanted to talk to you too, will you follow me to the auditorium?" I ask him suddenly nervous.

"Sure, let's go". He says.

We walk together all the way to the auditorium, I start preparing myself to start singing the song I'll sing, if everything turns out as expected, he'll join me after the chorus.

"Kurt, I-I know…" Blaine starts saying but I stop him. "No, let me, just stay quiet and listen"

The band comes in just in time to start playing the song so that I start singing, I look at Blaine, it seems like he's already recognized the song, his eyes full of hope.

Right from the start  
you were a thief, you stole my heart,  
And I your willing victim.  
I let you see the parts of me  
that weren't all that pretty  
and with every touch  
you fixed them.

I know, it's a pink song, but still, it sums up my feelings perfectly, it's just right for the situations we've been through.

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
tell me that you've had enough  
of our love  
our love

I was so concentrated in the song that I hadn't realized how emotional Blaine looked, I know him well enough to know that he's in the verge of tears, I'll take it as a good sign.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
and we can learn to love again

It seems like Blaine couldn't control his emotions anymore, since he's already started crying, I don't blame him, I'm pretty emotional too, but I must make it throughout the whole song.

It's in the stars  
it's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.

Please, start singing now, I beg…

Just in time, Blaine.

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything)  
your head is running wild again  
my dear we still have everything  
And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happening)

Well, I guess it worked out; we just have to finish the song and talk about everything, start things over, forget about the past and focus on the present.

You've been having real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love...

No, Kurt don't cry, you can do it, finish the song.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again.

The band finishes the song right there; just how I told them and I allow a tear to fall. I look up and Blaine's right there, inches away from me, he's leaning in to kiss me, but I know we must wait until we talk so I turn away.

"Wait, we have to talk" I tell Blaine.

"Yeah, right I'm sorry". He starts saying "Look, Kurt, you know just how much…"

I interrupt him again; I'm the one who must talk now, since I'm the one who came up with the idea of this song.

"Blaine, let me talk first please. I know you're sorry, I know you screwed up, but I did also, I started to drift apart, and I'm sorry, I was just so… Happy with my job, and also afraid to lose it so I thought I had to dedicate more time to it, but now I see how mistaken I was, I've come to the conclusion that your mistake was the consequence of mine, I-I shouldn't blame you, it was my f-fault too". I made it through the song, but this is just too much for me, even if we're in the process to get back together, memories still hurt; at least I'm not the only one, Blaine's crying too.

"No, Kurt it's not your fault at all, I'm the one who screwed everything up, you shouldn't be sorry, I was the one who ch-cheated, I d-don´t deserve you, but you're so good that you gave me your forgiveness; the only thing that I can say is that I regret the way I acted and that I love you very much, I never stopped and never will, because I know you're the only one for me". Blaine says still crying, you can see in his eyes a mix of emotions, regret, love, hope, sincerity, etc.

"Don't blame yourself, it was my fault too. I just… I want you back, I still love you, I know I'll never be able to love anyone else, just you".

"Oh Kurt, I also want you back, I want us to be together forever, I promise I won't screw up again, because I don't want to risk losing you again, it's so painful to be without you".

"I know honey, it was very painful for me too, I remembered you every day and it just felt like a kick in the gut, and it's a feeling I never want to feel again, so I promise that this time, I'll give you as much time as I possibly can to you, because you're worth it".

This time, we did kiss it was wet, but so full of love, it felt just right, Blaine actually was the one, I'll never leave him again, it doesn't matter how many problems we have to face, we'll get through them and live happily ever after.


	2. Propose

**So guys, if you read this, I hope you send prompts, tell me ways for them to get back together, I'd love to write your ideas, also, review please, I want to know what you all think, so that I can change the things you dislike or disapprove. **

**Love, Andrea. **

Propose.

I'd never been this nervous, not even when I first told Kurt how I felt, I guess it's natural, I don't know if he'll accept, if he'll take me back, but I really hope he will, because I can't spend any other day without him, I know we're meant to be, but I must wait to see if he thinks the same, I know he still loves me, but I don't know if he's ready to take me back, if he's still hurt about… Well, that.

I know Burt told me not to, but I just can't wait any longer, I have to do it now, if I don't, it might be too late, and I really don't want that to happen, I just need him by my side, I love him so much and it hurts when I see him and know he's not mine anymore; but if everything goes right, that won't be the case anymore.

But I must find him first, I don't know where he is, and since he's not a student anymore and doesn't have to attend to class, he could be anywhere… I think I might know where he is.

I make my way to the choir room, silently praying for him to be there; as I open the door, I confirm what I thought he's in the piano, looking at it suspiciously sad.

"Hi, Kurt… You look sad, are you alright?" I ask him first.

"Yeah, just nostalgic, I was remembering my days here, when life was much easier, I was so happy, even if I didn't get to sing very much, just being here made my day better; I hadn't realized how much I missed being here until now, not only singing, dancing and having fun, all my friends, my second family was here… I just, I miss it a lot, I wish it wasn't over yet, that, we were all still here; I didn't know how hard it was to grow up until it happened, it will be over for you too very soon, so take my advice and make everything you want to in this last few months".

"Yeah, it's not the same without you in here anyways, but I promise I'll make the most of this time I have before I graduate, I guess it must be hard to go, to leave everything and everyone behind, to say goodbye to family, friends and even teachers".

"It is, it's very, very hard and sad, you go from protection, safeness, fun and games, to the real life which can be very scary at times".

"I know; which is why… I want someone to be by my side when I have to confront that kind of things" I can´t back down now, I must continue.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks me.

"Just listen to me and don't talk 'til I finish, okay?" I tell him, he just nods.

"Look, since the day we met, I felt something for you, but I couldn't believe it, I refused to let it go further, I told myself to only help you, that you would be a friend, but it didn't matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about you in that way; then I met this Jeremiah guy and I thought it would be a good way to get you out of my mind, when you told me that you thought I'd sing for you I-I… It just took me by surprise, but I thought, that doesn't mean that he likes me, so that's why I gave you that answer, but in the moment that you sang Blackbird I realized that I didn't just like you, that I loved you, so I couldn't wait any longer, then, when we kissed, I knew, that we were meant to be, that I would never stop loving you and that I would do anything to be with you for the rest of my life, that feeling never went away, it just kept growing day by day, kiss by kiss… Our first time, I-I will never forget how I felt, I swear that in that moment I knew that I was right, that you would be my first and only love; when you left for New York I was so sad, but I knew that was right, then you got your job at Vogue and I could barely even talk to you, I felt lonely, so I got this text message and… It's like I stopped thinking, when it finished I knew how wrong I was, I knew what would happen and it just broke my heart to know it, because I was still madly in love, and truth is, that it will never change, I'll love you until the end of time. So, knowing that, I know I have to be sure that I'll be with you forever because I can't be without you anymore, and never again, so… Will you give me the honor to be your husband; will you marry me?"

"I-I… Blaine, you KNOW that I still feel the same way about you, that I've always loved you and never will stop, and yes, I was disappointed, sad and heartbroken when you told me what happened, but I can't stay mad at you forever, actually I haven't been mad at you since Christmas, and yes, I want us back together, I know we're meant to be… But, don't you think we're a little too young for that kind of commitment? We don't have to marry for me to know that we'll be together forever, yes, I want to marry you, someday, but for now, let's say as boyfriends, alright?"

"Anything that gets us back together, I can't stay any other second without you, I promise I won't screw up again, I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you too, and always will, more than I love anyone else".

"I was right we really are meant to be". I can't be happier now, yeah, maybe we're not getting married now, but someday it will happen, what really matters is that we're together now, and never will drift apart again, because our love is stronger than our problems.

I lean in and kiss him, and gosh how I missed kissing him… While being together.


	3. Rachel

Rachel

Here we are, in by step-brother's funeral, it still seems so unreal, the only thing that makes me believe this, is the huge wound in my heart that I think will never heal. I look around, everyone is a wreck, Finn was so loved, and how couldn't he? At his young age, he was a role model, everything a parent would want their kid to become, everything any person wanted as a friend, he will be terribly missed. I keep looking at the people, until I see Blaine, I stop there, even when we're not together anymore, it breaks my heart to see him crying, he's just so strong, and to see him lose it, makes me even sadder, oh god, I love him so much.

"You should tell him how you feel, how much you love him, or you could lose him, just as it happened to me" Rachel told me noticing that I was looking at him, she knows me so well. I know she's right, I don't want to lose my soulmate, I don't want my heart to break the way hers did.

**Flashback.**

I was having dinner with Rachel in our apartment after and exhausting day when the phone rang, I looked at her and she was as surprised as I was, it was late, nobody ever called us at that time. I went to pick it up seeing that Rachel wouldn't do it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, I'm sorry I called you this late but it's important, hope I didn't wake you up" I immediately recognized my dad's voice, he sounded really concerned, was something wrong?

"Don't worry dad, I was having dinner with Rachel, what happened, is everything okay? You don't sound well"

"It's… F-Finn"

"What happened with Finn…? Is-Is he alright?"

"H-he d-died" The moment I heard that I dropped the phone, I felt as if all my strength was gone, I went to the couch in shock, I couldn't even breathe, it couldn't be true, it was just a bad joke, he had to be alive, he couldn't die so young.

"What happened?" Said Rachel, who had just gotten to the room "Is something wrong? You look pale"

"He's… Death" As I pronounced those two words it hit me, he WAS death, he wouldn't return. I broke down in that moment while Rachel just hugged me.

"Who? Who died?" Rachel asked clearly worried, oh god, she would be heartbroken.

"Finn… I-I'm so s-sorry Ra-Rachel" I answered her question feeling more tears forming in my eyes.

"No, no, no, no, NO! You're kidding, it's not a good joke Kurt" I turned around and looked at her in the eye, hoping it would transmit the message, that it would tell her it wasn't a joke, that it was actually happening. It did. She started crying in a way she never had before, and I could hear her heart breaking, it wasn't fair on her, he was the love of her life, and she had lost him. I held her as tight as I could, as if hoping it would mend her heart, put the pieces back together, but I knew it wouldn't happen. We stayed there all night, crying our hearts out, holding each other, but it wouldn't stop hurting.

**End of Flashback**

I have to talk to Blaine, I can't stand being away from him anymore, we're just meant to be together, everything always leads us to each other. I know he will happily take me back, after all, the one who's been begging me to get back together is him, I'm the one who's been stubborn and tried to deny that we're perfect for each other. I'll talk to him.

I start walking towards Blaine's seat, nervous but decided, I have to do this, I don't want to risk losing him, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Blaine… I need to talk to you"

"Oh, of course, what about?"

"No, not here, come with me"

"Okay"

I lead Blaine to the garden, luckily, there was no one there as I want complete privacy.

"So… What did you want to talk about"

"Look Blaine, this whole thing of Finn dy-dying… It got me thinking, I mean, I've seen how much Rachel has suffered, he was the love of her life, and she lost him, they weren't even together, and that makes her suffer even more and, ah, well, I, I don't want that to happen to me, and, I know, I'm sure that the only person that's right for me, it's you, you're my first and only love, I'll never be able to love someone else but you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this but… You're my soulmate, and if something ever happened to you, I don't' know if I'd be strong enough to handle it, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so would you please, please take me back?" I look at Blaine hopefully, waiting for his answer.

"Of course I'll take you back, I've been trying to get you back ever since we broke up, also, I know you're right, we're meant to be together, if I lost you… I can't even bear the thought, I just love you so much Kurt, you're the best thing that's ever been mine…"

"Oh common, stop with the song phrases, also, since Santana used it to break up with Britt, it kinda seems sad, don't you think?"

"Ha-ha, not fun, I was trying to be sweet after all that's happened and you don't accept it, I'm offended"

"Oh please, just shut up and kiss me, I miss those lips of yours"

"And I miss yours, plus I'd do anything to…"

"Stop with the cheesy things and just kiss me"

When I finish saying that it finally happens, our first kiss as a couple… Again. I don't know why I waited so long, if this is not the best feeling in the world, I don't know what is. Should I feel guilty about this? It's my brother's funeral after all… No, I think he would be happy for me.

"Where's the bath… Oh my fucking Klainebow my guys are kissing, are you back together yet? Don't tell me it's another hook-up" I hear an exited Puck saying.

"Yes Puck, we're back together, could you leave us alone for a moment?" I say sending Puck my bitchy glare.

"Of course, all the time you want" As he leaves, I can hear him singing something about love and OTP.

"Well, I guess we're not the only ones happy about this" Blaine says laughing.

"Clearly not" I say before kissing him again.

**Author's note: **

**Big, big, huge, thanks to Josy Hummel, I have more followers now thanks to you, not many, but more, thank you very much. **

**Also, please, tell me your ideas of how you think they could get back together, send prompts! **

**Love you all, Andrea. **


	4. Disneyland

Disneyland

Here I am, in the most amazing place in the world with the most amazing person in the world, could it be more perfect? Yes, the second he takes me back, it will be the best moment of my life, but if I want him back, I have to play my moves right… After a bit of fun, we're in Disney after all.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to go to the Splash Mountain?"

"Hahaha, you're so funny Blaine, of course not"

"Why?"

"Because it'd ruin my clothes"

"Oh, common Kurt, how often do we get to come here?

"Well, not much, but…"

"No, no buts, we must do everything we can while we're here"

"My clothes…"

"You have tons"

"I guess so… Only because it's Disney"

"Come with me, we must hurry then" I take his hand in the same awkward way I did the time we met at Dalton, hoping it would remind him of that magical time.

When we get to the game, we're exhausted for running –I have to get in shape again- but it's worth it. After not much time, we get in (because we're not on vacation and its Monday).

At first Kurt is all happy and cheerful, after all it's just the part where you don't get wet at all, but I wonder how he'll be after we fall…

"I guess this is not that baaaa… I hate you Blaine, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" He keeps repeating those words until the game ends and I just have to laugh.

"I hate you Blaine Devon Anderson"

"You know you love me, besides, you know you had fun and just won't admit that"

"Okay, you're right"

"So you do love me"

"… Maybe"

"Okay… Let's go to the Hollywood Tower of Terror!"

"Oh, hell to the no"

"You're not Mercedes"

"I'm using her phrase; I'm not going to… what you said"

"You don't even know what it's about!"

"But it was something of terror and you know that if there's something I don't like its terror"

"Terror. Like, in Disney?"

"Fair point"

"So, common"

"Okay, okay, but I swear that if it scares me, you're death"

I just roll my eyes and lead him to the Hollywood Tower of Terror which is surprisingly almost empty; just a few people were there, so we got it very quickly.

As soon as we start falling, Kurt starts yelling again, just that this time it's "You're death, you're so death" but I can't take him seriously, he's hugging me after all.

"Common Kurt, you won't kill me, I'm adorable"

"Yeah… Sure"

"You've told me so; don't pretend that you don't think that"

"Okay, you're a bit adorable"

"Also, no we have to go to…"

"No, no, no, you won't choose anymore"

"I was going to say the castle but…"

"Yes, yes, yes, the castle!" He starts jumping up and down like a little kid, and he thinks I'm adorable?

I take him by the hand carelessly and we start walking towards the castle. I occasionally look at him, how could I not love him? He's just perfect. I just wonder how he could have fallen in love with me, he could do much better. Now I just hope I'm good enough for him, even though I know he deserves better.

"I love you Blaine"

"Really?"

"Of course, look what you've done; you brought me here with the money you were supposed to use for college"

"Well I knew how much you wanted to come here and…"

"And you used your money to bring me here, how could I not love you?"

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I so, you've been forgiven since Christmas"

"Would you… Take me back? I love you a lot Kurt and I'm sorry I hurt you but that's something I'll never do again and…"

He kisses me and I feel complete again, he's all I've ever wanted and I have him again.

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"Of course you idiot"

We kiss again and god how I missed him, I'm never letting him go again, he's the one.


	5. Unwanted?

Unwanted?

"Hey Jane, would you go with me to a party that my friend Finn organized?"

"Wait, who is it?"

"Oh sorry I forgot, I'm Blaine. We met at the cinema. You gave me your number"

"Now I remember you. You're the cute guy"

"Well thank you but, like I told you, I'm gay"

"Right, well it doesn't matter, I like having fun"

"Great, what if we meet at The Lima Bean at 7:00"

"Alright, see you"

"Bye"

Well, at least I'm not going alone. If Kurt and I were still together I wouldn't have to go with some random girl, but I screwed it up.

~At the Party~

"This weekend I'll give Marley a huge surprise, I'm gonna go to her house and sing her a song, I'll give her all this letters full of cute phrases, after ll it's been 6 months, it's gotta be special" Ryder says, gosh I feel so lonely, it's been almost the same time since Kurt and I broke up. I miss him so much, his angelic voice, his beautiful eyes I'm which I could easily get lost, his lovely smile with which he could easily get me to do whatever he wanted, but most of all, his love and his way to show it.

"Well I'll take Penny to the cinema we barely know each other so it's the perfect opportunity to get to know her better" Sam said, great way to make me feel better.

"I'm taking Kitty cat to Breadsticks and then we'll just hang a bit" Now Artie, great, I'm the only lonely one.

"I for once, I'm going to Bree's house, if you know what I mean" And Jake gets what... Forget it.

"What are you going to do Blaine?" Sam asks me.

"I guess I'll just stay at home"

"Right because you're lonely and unwanted" Thank you Jake, you really cheering me up.

"That's not right, there's a guy over there that's been looking at you since he arrived" I look to where she's pointing, she's right, there's someone staring at me, it's, it's... Kurt.

Without even thinking about it I walk towards him, and when I reach him I just kiss him.

"Kurt I-I, I love you so much, I haven't stopped and I know I never will, so please, please just take me back"

"Of course I'll take you back. Thank god you got my signs"

"Well I guess I just know you too well"

"You came here without even thinking, am I right?"

"Hell yes"

As I say that, one of the songs I had on constant repeat after Kurt and I broke up and I can't help but tear up.

I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sence.  
Your takin away everything  
And I can't do without.

It's only the first part and the first tear has already fallen, even though I'm back with him, remembering still hurts.

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over.

It certainly isn't over, it will never be.

I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Bein strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blowin away blowin away  
Can make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood?

That's the part that gets to me the most, that's exactly what I felt. I'm a wreck by now but I don't care anymore, I'm holding the love of my life in my arms, life makes sense again.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

The song finishes and I look at Kurt again, his face is also tear-striked.

"Don't cry sweetie, it's all good now" he tells me.

"You're crying too"

"But I cry for everything"

"You cry more than me, that's true, but you know how sentimental I am with this stuff, there wasn't even one day in which I didn't cry for the past six months or so"

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry more"

"It's okay now though, we're together and that's what matters"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

So this lovely idea, as well as the one of Rachel was sent by Josy Hummel, thank you again. I hope you like it, I do my best, anyways; if you have any ideas of how they could get back together, let me know. You can send me a PM or review it, anyway you want.

Love, Andrea.


	6. Movie

**So this one's pretty short but I liked it, hope you do to. **

**Prompt by Josy Hummel again, thanks a lot. **

* * *

Movie

"Kurt, wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, of course, what movies do you have?"

"Well, why don't you take a look?"

"Alright" I walk towards Blaine and see what movies he's got, but I can't concentrate. This is very awkward, I mean, we're alone in his house. We hadn't been in this situation in a while and it's harder now that we're not a couple anymore.

Finally I find something that might be good. "What about...The Prince & Me?

"I was hoping you would say that"

We start watching the movie, I can't concentrate; I just keep looking at Blaine I still love him so much. After a while I find myself loving the movie, the only parts I can't focus is when there's a love scene, that just makes me miss having Blaine in my arms.

"Oh common, just forgive him and find him! You're both in love, why are you so stubborn?" I can't believe it, the both love each other very much, why don't they just get together then? They're just so annoying in that way, can't they see it?

"Why doesn't she go with him? They're in love"

Now it clicks, what they're doing, its what Blaine and I are doing. We're in love, why don't we just start dating again? It's like the movie was trying to ope our eyes and make us see what we've been doing... Well I've been doing. I must tell Blaine, I can't be without him anymore, I just can't.

"Blaine"

"Yes?"

"I just realized something"

"What?"

"What's happening to them... It's the same thing that's happening to us. We're both in love but not together. I know you've been trying to get back with me and I wouldn't let it happen and I'm sorry, I was just afraid to get hurt again"

"Kurt, are you really in love with me? After all this time, I thought I was the only one"

"Always"1

"So... Would you-"

"No, you've done this before, it's my turn now mister" I tell him smiling "Blaine Anderson would you be my boyfriend"

"Oh well, let me think about it for a secon-" I hit him and he just grins "Of course I will"

We kiss and I feel complete for the first time since we broke up. I'm just madly in love with him.

* * *

**1 So as some of you may have noticed, that's a Harry Potter reference (I love Harry Potter) and I thought I'd use it, because no couple is a sweet as Klaine, right? **

**Hope you enjoyed it, a new chapter coming tomorrow and another on Sunday so... **

**Well, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Take care (Cuídense mucho) **

**Love, Andrea **

**Amor, Andrea. **


	7. Kartie

Kartie

I'm still in Lima, just for another week. I must have fun the rest of the week, make the most of it, maybe I could go out with everybody, to… Breadsticks! Yeah, that'd be perfect.

I walk into the choir room ready to ask them all, but before I do, something else catches my attention; it's Artie, he's staring at this girl… Kitty with so much love that I can't help but wonder if they're together, and my thought is almost confirmed when the girl returns the look with a smile.

"Hey everybody, I wanted to invite all of you to breadsticks tonight, I wanna have some fun this week before I leave Lima again"

"Yeah, why not, what time?" Ryder asks, I don't know him very well, but he seems to be a sweet, nice, boy.

"At 7 or so"

"We'll be there" Says Artie who is now hugging Kitty, yes, they're a couple, a very cute one by the way.

"I'll be there too" Says Blaine and I smile at him. The best way to make the most of this week, is to be with him as much as possible.

"Great, well, you're invited and welcome there" I say before taking a seat and let Mr. Schue begin with the class.

"So, who wants to perform first? Remember, only songs sung by the Beatles"

"I'll go first" says Artie.

The music starts and I immediately recognize the song, it's "All my loving" very sweet. But why would he be singing that?

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,__  
Tomorrow I'll miss you._

He takes Kitty by the hand and starts slowly swaying with her.

_Remember I'll always be true.__  
And then while I'm away._

Now Kitty joins him, she looks sad, but so in love. They keep reminding me of when Blaine and I first started dating, they're in the honeymoon stage and everything's sweet. Artie is looking at Kitty the same way Blaine used to look at me and Kitty seems as lost in his eyes as I was with Blaine.

_I'll write home every day,__  
and I'll send all my loving to you._

Their voices sound perfect together; their harmonizing can only be topped by Blaine and me. They're really sweet, a perfect couple.

But now is Kitty's turn to sing alone.

_I'll pretend that I'm kissing__  
the lips I am missing__  
and hope that my dreams will come true.__  
And then while you're away._

I notice she changed it so it'd fit, but I can also see that the thought of him being away makes her sad.

Artie joins her again as he takes her by the hand.

_I'll write home every day,__  
and I'll send all my loving to you._

_All my loving I will send to you.__  
All my loving, darling I'll be true._

And now, to close the performance, they kiss. Oh god, they keep reminding me of Blaine and me. Even when they kiss, they're as innocent as we were, and so, so sweet, I can see in their eyes the classic feeling of we're going to be together forever and live happily ever after. Why can't I feel that too? I'm still young, things shouldn't be so complicated, yet, they are.

"Kitty, you've expressed your concerns about me being away, but I promise nothing bad is gonna happen, you aren't gonna lose me" And that phrase is the breaking point, it's the same I told Blaine, and see what happened.

"I know, but I'm afraid. I don't want to be alone again, it sucks. But I'm gonna have to learn what being without you is gonna be like" There, almost what Blaine told me.

"I'm afraid too, I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I promise we're going to make this work"

"I-I love you" by the sound of Kitty's voice and the look on Artie's face, I can tell it's the first time any of them said that.

"I love you too Kitty Cat" And nicknames, they're so sweet… Ugh I gotta get over it!

They sit down again and Jake and Marley take the floor to sing a song I don't recognize, they're sweet, but not as much as Kitty and Artie… Kartie! I think Marley would be better with Ryder and Jake with someone with Santana's personality, but they're okay I guess.

After two more performances, the class is over –One by Sam and one by Unique – and everyone leaves except for me and for some reason Sam.

"I saw your face" Sam tells me.

"Yeah, I saw yours too" I tell him confused.

"What I mean is that I saw that you didn't stop staring at Kitty and Artie, so I couldn't help but wonder why" He explains.

"Well it's just that they're a sweet couple"

"And…"

"Okay, they remind me of Blaine and me when we first started dating, that's all"

"Yeah, I could see you were melancholy"

"Don't worry, I'll get over it"

"Sure, when you two start dating again" He leaves the room quickly and I don't even have the chance to answer, but he makes me start wondering. What if I can't get over it until I get back with him? Now I have things to think about.

* * *

I finally arrive at Breadsticks after half an hour of driving because if the traffic. I get in and find everyone already there, and the first person I see is Blaine, sitting there, as gorgeous as ever. I think Sam's right; I must get back with him. I'll wait until everyone leaves.

The dinner goes by uneventfully, we just chat and laugh a little bit, after all, that's what I wanted. At ten, Jake and Marley are the firsts to leave, followed by Tina, Sam, Unique and Ryder. Now only Kitty, Artie, Blaine and I are left.

"Well, we should be going; I must take Kitty to her house. See you later"

"Bye"

And now it's time, to do what I've been waiting to do all night.

"Blaine, would you take a walk in the park with me?"

"Yeah, of course"

I take him by the hand and lead him to the park ready to say my large speech.

"Look Blaine, seeing Artie and Kitty now that they're a couple, just made me remember us when we started dating, and it also made me realize how much I missed the feeling of being loved and protected, the feeling only you gave me and since I've been ready to forgive you for a while, I thought, why not try again? We're young and in love, we still have so much ahead of us, and the more I think about it the more I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you by my side, and I want to make the most of my life, which can only happen if I get to spend most of the time with you"

"I was hoping you'd say that, I've been trying to get you back since day one. I can't imagine the rest of my life without you, every time I picture me older than now, you're there, and I so want that to happen because that's the only way I'll be happy"

"So, together again, forever"

"Forever"

We kiss and I realize how stupid I had been, I should have done this much earlier, but it doesn't matter now, we're back together and that's the important thing…. Oh, and I should thank Artie and Kitty, even if they don't know it, they opened my eyes, made me realize what I was missing.

"So, Kitty and Artie, huh?"

"Well yeah, they're just so sweet and loving that made me think back to when we started dating"

"I should thank them"

"That's exactly what I was thinking"

We kiss again and everything is alright, I don't feel empty anymore, it's like Blaine has a space in my heart that can only be filled by him, he completes me. We're meant to be together I know that, and the thought will never change, he's the one, he's always been.

* * *

**Soo… I thought of this because I love Kartie, they're my second favorite couple and, well… Just thought it would be sweet to write about them with my sweet, sweet Klaine.**

**I know I said I'd upload yesterday but didn't have time, sorry about that. **

**Also, this story will consist of 10 chapters, I already have the ideas so no more prompts are needed, but if you have an idea that you want to share you can send it, though I highly doubt that. **

**Next chapters will be: Santana, Crash and Paris. Not exactly in that order, it depends on which one am I more excited about the day I write again, but I'm 100% sure those will be the ones so I hope you like them, well, hope you like the whole story, I make an effort but well however you're free to decide if you like it or not. **

**And to finish this big author's note, I'm thinking of starting a Klaine Drabbles fic so if you have any ideas, you can review them or send a PM, I'll happily take your ideas, I love writing after all, hope you like reading. **

**Love, Andrea. **


	8. Crash

Crash.

I'm walking to my Spanish class when I hear my phone ring. How weird, I forgot to turn it off. I pick up, if they're calling me at this time it must be something serious.

"Hello?"

"Um hi Blaine"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, uh, listen to me, I'm in the hospital-"

"Did something happen to Kurt?!" I can feel my heart racing at the simple thought of something bad happening to him.

"Well yes, he-he had a car crash"

"And how is he?"

"Doctors haven't told me but it looks pretty bad and I'm freaking out. Burt's not here and I don't want my mom to worry so I called you. Kurt would be happy if you were here and you could help me too, please come."

"I will, see you there as soon as I can"

"Okay dude"

I hang up and go running to my car. I feel like my heart has stopped, what if lose him? That can't happen, he has to stay alive.

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I try to keep them at bay, but it's impossible, I'm too worried to do so.

Thank god there's not much traffic and I arrive in only five minutes. I get in and Finn comes to me, I can see his concerned face and I share his worry.

"Dude, thanks, I'm glad you could come"

"Anything for Kurt"

"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to make you cry" When he says that I realize I'm still crying and clean my face embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry. Thank you for calling me, I want to be there for him, what happened?"

"Well I was taking him to the airport but since we were early I stopped at a videogame store and told him to wait in the car but a car that was clearly driven by a drunk person crashed my car while I was shopping and h-he-" Finn's voice breaks and tears start falling down his cheeks "it's all my f-fault, if I hadn't gone to the stupid store none of this would have happened"

"Finn, it's not your fault at all, how could you have known that something bad would happen?"

"But there was no point in going to the store since I have all the games I want and I didn't have the money to buy other one anyways"

"Still not your fault, could've been otherwise, Kurt could have stopped at any clothes store and the situation would've been inversed so stop blaiming yourself"

He just nodds still looking unconvinced.

"Are you here to see Kurt Hummel?" A nurse asks us.

"Yes, is he alright." I ask her very worried.

"We hope he will be. He's lost a lot of blood and will need a transfer" She replies.

"What type?" I ask her. Please say A+ That's the only way I could help him.

"A positive" she answers.

"I'll donate him my blood, how much?"

"Darling, we'll need more than just your blood, but thankfully, blood A can receive also O and O is very frequent so don't worry" she tells us.

"I'm O positive, is our blood enough?" Finn asks

"I'm afraid it isn't, we will need five litres so five people most donate" she tells us.

"Um, Tina is A also and Sam is O. I think Brittany is O too" I say.

"I will call them" Finn says and leaves to start calling them.

"May I visit him?" I ask her.

"Of course you can sweetie, are you his brother?"

"No, I'm his ex-boyfriend"

"I see... Here he is"

"Thank you"

"No prob"

I get in the room and turn off the lights and as soon as I see him I break down. I thought I was ready to see him but I could never be ready for something like this. The love of my life, my angel, my everything is so damaged.

"Oh my god Kurt, please, be strong, you can survive this, I know you can. You can't leave me now"

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Finn had gotten into the room until he touched my shoulder confortingly. I cleaned my tears and faced him.

"So, are they coming?"

"I actually went to get them, nurses are already getting their blood out, that's why I came to get you"

"Okay let's go"

We get to the room and there are Sam, Tina and Brittany. I greet everyone not in the mood to say anything. They notice and don't say anything either.

The get the blood they needed and take us out of the room. Sam, Tina and Britt leave and there's only Finn and me left but since a nurse told us that we can't visit anymore we decide to leave and try to think other things, but I highly doubt Ill be able to change my thoughts.

* * *

It's been two days since Kurt's incident and nothing seems to change, it's kinda disappointing.

I'm here again just seeing Kurt, even when he's full of bruises and cuts, he looks beautiful, like a hurt angel. He's so attractive that I can't help but kiss him, but then, something amazing happens, like if it were a Disney movie, he wakes up.

"Blaine, what happened? Where am I?" Kurt asks me.

"Kurt! You're alive, you're awake!" As the excitement gets the best of me i start kissing every part of his face that I can reach.

"Blaine! Stop it!"

"Yeah, sorry, sorry... So what-"

"I remember now, oh god, I nearly died"

"Yes, you did"

"You know how people say that when they're about to die, they see all of their life pass in front of them. It doesn't, you just see the most important things, and in my case, I saw you, every special moment I have spent with you: our first kiss, our first time, that's what I saw. Just before I got hit, I realized that you're the most important person in my life and that it's worth to forgive you" he tells me and injustice can't believe it, is he really saying what I think?

"So what you're saying is that-"

"Will you be my boyfriend again?" He asks me.

"Of course I will" I reply exited and start kissing him again, until... "oh, I should call Finn and the nurses"

"Okay, but then you return so I get to spend more time with you"

"Of course I will"

I leave the room and look for the nurses, happy for the first time in months, I've got my angel back, and nothing is going to take him away from me again.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Hope you did. Also I don't know if you see that but in Kurt's speech there's a reference to 'How I met your mother' because that's what Ted says about Stella in season three I think. Could be four, I don't know. **

**But well, there you have it.**

**Love, Andrea. **


End file.
